Billionaire
Lyrics Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had .... I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (with New Directions Boys backup) Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of, Everyday Christmas Give Artie a wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months since I've single so You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah can't forget about me stupid Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what ? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions Boys: 'Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire ('New Directions Boys: '''Oh oooh oh oooh) for when I'm a Billionaire 'Puck (with New Directions Boys')' I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twentys, tens and Bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing '''Sam:' I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Artie: So bad Sam: Buy all of the things I never had Artie: Buy ev'rything haha Sam: I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Artie: What up Oprah? Haha Sam: Oh every time I close my eyes Artie: Oh what ya see, what ya see, boy? Sam: I see my name in shining lights Artie: Huh huh Huh huh Sam: A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie: For what? Sam: For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Categoria:Canzoni che cantano i New Directions Boys Categoria:Canzoni che canta Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni che canta Sam Evans